


Lust at First Sight

by vintagelilacs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Love Confessions, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelilacs/pseuds/vintagelilacs
Summary: After Merlin falls under the thrall of a succubus, Arthur is unable to conceal his feelings for his warlock any longer.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 893





	Lust at First Sight

Arthur dragged his sword against the whetstone while he waited for Merlin to finish relieving himself. He moved the blade in long, even strokes until it reached a battle-ready sharpness. Part of being a skilled swordsman meant knowing when to stop sharpening. He’d learned from experience that if a sword was sharpened to excess, it could chip and break in battle. It had cost him a duel and nearly his life back when he was in his early teens. But he wasn’t the reckless youth he’d once been. He'd changed. And so too had Merlin. Their relationship, however, had stayed frustratingly the same.

Almost a decade Merlin had been in his service, and yet Arthur still couldn’t bring himself to own up to the swell of emotion and desire that constantly jostled in his chest. Their friendship rarely involved heart-to-hearts and laying their feelings bare. Instead, they dissembled with jabs and insults and horseplay. Or at least, Arthur did. He really had no idea what sort of thoughts circulated through Merlin's inscrutable mind.

Even when Arthur did want to confess, the timing was never right. Someone always interrupted them, or a foreign nation attacked, or a magical curse besieged the kingdom. 

Today, though, was different. They had the entire afternoon to themselves. Arthur could tell him. He had no reason not to, save for his own cowardice. 

After wiping away the thin film of oil on the sword, Arthur sheathed it and busied himself with sorting through the lunch Merlin had packed for the two of them. Since he'd been crowned king, Arthur rarely had the luxury of an afternoon off, and Merlin’s daily duties now included negotiating treaties with druids or temperamental sorcerers in addition to his position of court sorcerer and assistant physician. He maintained most of his manservant duties as well, though he usually had to fight George for the opportunity to dress Arthur or prepare his bath. It was odd how territorial he was over his role of manservant when he’d spent so many years bemoaning his duties and claiming Arthur was a slave-driver. 

Arthur liked to entertain the idea that Merlin secretly enjoyed being at his beck and call. He'd always found deep satisfaction in ordering Merlin around, and he found it just as satisfying when Merlin fought back. Merlin was infuriating and exasperating, but Arthur had grown fond of all his quirks and idiosyncrasies. Including the absurd amount of time it took him to urinate. 

Speaking of which, what was taking him so long? Arthur hoped he hadn’t made the mistake of urinating into a poisonous bush again. Considering all his tutelage under Gaius, he really should have been able to recognize poison ivy or wood nettle on sight. 

Arthur raised his head at the sudden crack of a desiccated twig. His mouth opened reflexively to tease Merlin over his extraordinarily weak bladder, only to fall shut. Unless Merlin was testing out a new glamour charm, that was _not_ Arthur’s warlock. 

For starters, the intruder was well over seven feet tall with a barbed tail and a forked tongue. A pair of leathery wings sprouted from its back. The creature didn’t have so much as a loincloth to cover its nether regions, but Arthur couldn't determine its sex. Whatever the creature was, it certainly didn’t resemble any of the monsters listed in Gaius’ bestiary. 

The creature’s clawed hand clutched a whip made of dark leather. The whip rasped faintly as it dragged along the forest floor. 

“Lovely weather we’re having,” Arthur ventured. The creature continued its advance, its black eyes gleaming like chips of obsidian. 

So much for a relaxing hunt in the woods. He'd gone from hunter to hunted in a record span of time. 

"Surrender, and I'll show you mercy."

The creature, whatever it was, didn't seem to recognize the generosity of Arthur's offer. It bared its fangs and hissed. 

"Not much for talking, are you?" Arthur had barely managed to unsheathe his sword when the whip darted with the speed of a striking viper. Instead of being sliced by the edges of Arthur’s blade, the whip coiled around it and wrenched it from his grip. Arthur gawped. That was impossible. He’d just finished sharpening it! 

The creature threw Arthur’s sword aside as if it were a worthless stick. 

Arthur peered over his shoulder. There was still no sign of his manservant. _"Merlin!"_ Gods, how long did it take him to empty his bladder? 

"Coming!" Merlin called back, nonchalant. "What did I miss— _oh._ " Merlin’s long-limbed, gangly frame crashed through the trees just as the creature's whip lashed through the air a second time. 

The warlock moved with preternatural speed and agility. Time seemed to slow as Merlin intercepted Arthur and shoved him out of harm's way.

Arthur careened headlong into the grass. He swivelled to see the whip coil around Merlin's wrist and reel him towards the winged monster. A guttural spell flew from Merlin's lips, but not before the creature's teeth broke through the skin of his shoulder. 

Merlin's spell struck at almost the same moment the creature bit him. The roar the monster released seemed to shake the earth, but Arthur could only focus on the pained grunt that escaped Merlin. Arthur stumbled to his feet and retrieved his discarded sword. The creature lunged for Merlin, but before its teeth could latch back onto his flesh, Arthur severed its head from its monstrous body.

Merlin stumbled, but Arthur was there to catch him. "Are you all right?" 

Merlin slumped heavily against him. He whimpered, tucking his head against Arthur's neck and... nuzzling him? Merlin's lips—the pair of lips Arthur had spent an inappropriate amount of time staring at—dragged across his throat. An unintentional gesture, he was certain, but it made him inhale sharply. His vision clouded almost immediately. There was something different about Merlin's scent. He inhaled again, drawing his musk deeper into his lungs. 

Once at a feast he'd attended in Mercia, Arthur had watched a servant pour alcohol over dry ice. Arthur had gotten tipsy simply from inhaling the alcohol vapors. Now, it was as if he was getting drunk from Merlin's scent the same way. 

"A-Arthur."

Merlin's voice, high and strained, returned him to reality. 

"The wound looks shallow," Arthur mollified, craning his neck to examine the wound. Only a thin bead of blood welled up from the puncture marks that the creature’s teeth had left. Honestly, Arthur had had paper cuts deeper than that, but it didn't explain why Merlin's entire body was trembling as if palsied. Arthur had seen him sustain far worse injuries without so much as a grimace. 

"Can you heal it?"

“N-no.” The colour had leached from Merlin’s face, leaving it a chalky hue. 

Merlin may have teased that Arthur was clueless, but he could tell something was amiss and that this was no mundane injury. The creature's bite must have been venomous. “Are you fit to ride? We need to get you to Gaius.” 

“I th-think so.” Despite his words, Merlin seemed reluctant to disentangle himself from Arthur. He was like a clinging tendril of ivy, and Arthur had to practically pry him off in order to help him mount his horse. Arthur kept a protective hand against Merlin's lower back in case he pitched to the side. Merlin sagged weakly in his saddle, but seemed capable of remaining astride. When Arthur removed his hand, Merlin released a plaintive whine. 

"Come on. We have to make haste."

They kept an unflagging pace back to Camelot. Every time a pained moan or whimper escaped Merlin, Arthur urged his horse a little faster. He tried to narrow his thoughts to the goal of reaching Camelot in a timely manner, but his mind continuously drifted to the memory of Merlin's heady scent, and the accidental brush of his lips against Arthur's throat. It didn't help that Merlin's string of pained moans were not dissimilar to the moans a man released in the throes of pleasure. Arthur tried not to squirm too obviously on his saddle. 

When they reached the physician’s quarters, Gaius took one look at Merlin before ushering him into bed. 

“He was bitten by some sort of monster.” Arthur relayed the encounter and provided Gaius with a paltry description of the monster’s wings and fangs. Gaius showed no recognition until Arthur mentioned the whip it had carried in its hands. 

“The creature was humanoid?” Gaius clarified. 

“Human-ish,” Arthur confirmed. “Why? Will Merlin be all right?” 

Gaius gestured for Arthur to follow him out of Merlin’s room. “He’s under the thrall of a succubus, sire.” 

“What?” 

“It’s a type of monster that feeds on sexual gratification. It infects its targets with a mindless urge to copulate.” 

“Copulate?” Arthur echoed, alarmed. 

“It means to have sexual relations.” 

“I know that!” Arthur’s cheeks flamed. This was almost as traumatic as when Gaius had cornered him as a prepubescent and declared it was time he learned about basic human reproduction.

"The succubus' magic transfers mainly through bodily fluids, such as saliva, sweat, or semen." 

"Ah. I see." 

"Did you come into close contact with Merlin?" 

"I helped him mount his horse." 

Gaius hummed. "It's possible that the spell might affect you as well, albeit to a much smaller degree. Have you exhibited any unexpected signs of arousal since the encounter?" 

"No," Arthur lied. He was absolutely not discussing his arousal with Gaius. Getting yearly check-ups from him was one thing. This was too much. He hastened to change the subject. “What will happen? Can Merlin be cured?” 

“Hypothetically.” 

“Good. That’s good. Is there a potion you can give him?” 

“I’m afraid not. The only way to alleviate his suffering is for him to lie with someone.” 

Arthur’s stomach dropped. If Merlin had kept any secret lovers since coming to Camelot, he’d guarded such knowledge better than he had his sorcery. Back before Arthur knew of Merlin’s magic, he used to wonder if Merlin’s frequent trips to the tavern ever involved use of the private back rooms, where pleasure could be bought with coins. It had almost been a relief to discover that Merlin seldom visited the tavern. Less often than Arthur did, in fact. 

He supposed that if it came to it, they could hire a courtesan to help Merlin slake his lust and overcome the succubus’ thrall, but the idea made nausea churn in Arthur’s gut. If their situations were reversed, Arthur would have hated to rely on a stranger's touch in order to quell the lust magic. 

“Otherwise, the succubus’ toxins will be out of his system within the next couple days.” 

It took him a moment to process Gaius’ words. “It wears off? That’s great.” He released a shaky breath. “We can wait it out.” 

Gaius didn’t share in his relief. “Failing to sate his urges will put him through immense pain.” 

“Can’t you give him a painkiller?” 

“I can, but I fear it will only blunt the pain. It still won’t be pleasant.” 

_“Arthur.”_ Merlin’s voice filtered through the door, breathy and pleading. 

Arthur immediately reached for the door handle, but Gaius caught his arm. 

“With all due respect, sire, I don’t think that would be wise.”

“But I—” 

“I know. I think it would be best for you to retire to your chambers. Try to put it out of your mind.” 

“Can you mix the painkiller with a sleeping draught?” 

“I fear that might put his body through worse strain. Copulation is the only way to free him from the succubus’ thrall, but masturbation should help mitigate some of his discomfort.” 

Oh, gods. That was another word Arthur would have preferred to _never_ hear from Gaius' lips. 

“Right.” Arthur relented, but his stomach gave a pained twist when he heard Merlin call out for him a second time.  
  
  
  
Arthur withdrew to his bedchambers as suggested, but he didn’t bother attempting sleep. Instead, he paced the length of the room until he was certain he must have worn a dent in the stone floor. 

The only candle he’d lit melted into a puddle of wax, dying before he could extinguish it. His stomach was empty, but he’d spurned George’s offers of dinner. He couldn’t bring himself to eat. Not when he knew Merlin was suffering. If Merlin hadn’t pushed him out of the way, _he_ would have been the one desperate and in pain and overcome with arousal. 

He screwed his eyes shut. He couldn’t banish thoughts of Merlin from his mind. He hated feeling so useless. How could he be expected to sit here while Merlin was suffering? And from a dearth of sex, of all things. That was something Arthur would have been happy to assist with, but if Merlin was that desperate for sexual relief, his judgement was likely compromised. 

He brought a hand to his neck, tracing the spot where Merlin's lips had brushed. He was pathetic. And yet his cock was already stirring as he replayed the breathy quality of Merlin’s voice when he’d called out for him, when he'd cried out— 

_“Arthur.”_

At the sound of Merlin's voice, Arthur nearly leapt out of his skin. “Merlin! Are you all right?” 

Merlin looked dazed. His glassy eyes darted around the room as if he couldn’t process what he was seeing. 

Arthur's shock dwindled into confusion. “Hang on. How did you get in here?” 

“I teleported.” 

“You _what_? I didn’t know you could teleport.” 

“It’s the first time I’ve ever done it.” 

Arthur snorted. “Of course it is.” The wonders never ceased with him. 

A powerful shudder drew Arthur’s focus. He assessed Merlin carefully, taking in the sweat beading along his hairline, his flushed complexion, and… his lack of trousers and smallclothes. “Forget something?” Arthur asked weakly. He fixated on Merlin’s face, refusing to let his eyes stray beneath the hem of his tunic. 

“Feels like ‘m burning up.” Without any prompting, Merlin stripped out of his tunic as well. Arthur's nostrils flared, inhaling that same heady scent from before. His eyes disobeyed him, homing in on the rosy bob of Merlin's cock, and the splatter of cooling cum on his lightly toned stomach. 

Merlin followed his gaze and waved the mess away with a spell. 

“You… you already…” Arthur couldn’t manage to finish the sentence. 

Merlin groaned. “Three times already, yes. But I’m still…” he gestured at his full, ruddy cock. Arthur traced the hard curve of it, arousal flaring in his gut. “Nothing I do is enough. I need you. Need you inside. Filling me.” He sounded drunk and delirious, but off of magic instead of wine. 

Arthur's already excited cock hardened fully, forming an obscene tent in his trousers. It didn't go unnoticed by Merlin if his resultant moan was anything to go by.

“I brought this with me.” Merlin held up a bottle of oil. The implication sent another wave of arousal through Arthur’s gut. “I used my fingers but they’re not enough. I need your cock.” 

Arthur's mouth went dry. He was dizzy with sudden arousal. After a few false starts he reasoned, “You don’t really want me. It’s an effect of the succubus.” 

Merlin bridged the distance between them, fumbling for his hand. "No, no. I need you, Arthur.” 

Arthur hadn’t felt needed in a very long time. Yes, the kingdom needed him to rule, and his knights needed him to lead, but that wasn’t different. They needed Arthur the King. It was a stark difference from being needed as Arthur the man. “You’re under a spell,” he reiterated through gritted teeth. It was difficult to think, to formulate a rational argument when all the blood in his body diverted to his cock. “You probably only want me because I’m the first person you saw.”

Merlin shook his head. “All I can think about is you. Your stupid mouth and stupid eyes. And your chest and stomach and that fat cock of yours.”

Describing him as 'stupid' wasn't out of character for Merlin, but Arthur couldn't be sure his attraction was genuine. He stepped back, putting distance between them until the back of his legs hit the mattress. 

Merlin gnawed his bottom lip until it was plump and red. “Please Arthur. Please.” 

Hearing Merlin beg, especially with such desperation, made Arthur's cock throb. He had no choice but to grip himself through his trousers to relieve some of the ache. 

Merlin let out another moan at the sight. In the span of a blink, he closed the distance between them once more. In his haste to get away, Arthur fell rather unceremoniously backwards onto the bed. 

Merlin stared down at him. Only a slivered ring of blue was visible around his lust-blown pupils. 

“I’ve fingered myself before. My wrist gets sore sometimes, but when I ride my fingers I pretend it’s your cock filling me.” 

"Fuck, Merlin." 

"I imagine it all the time. Getting on my knees for you, sucking you off. Fucking you, or letting you fuck me. I'd let you use me for your pleasure whenever you wanted. You can do anything you want to me. I'll serve you like I've always served you." 

A damp spot rapidly formed on Arthur's smallclothes. He wrestled for self-control. He couldn't take advantage. Merlin might never forgive him. "I can't, Merlin." He gentled his tone. He had to be the voice of reason between them. "You don't want me." 

“I do!” Merlin’s chest heaved on a dry sob. “I always have but I—I can’t ignore it now. Please.” 

He wanted nothing more than to believe him but he couldn't. He shook his head weakly. 

"Why don't you want me?" Merlin's lower lip trembled. "Do I repel you that much?" 

The raw hurt on Merlin’s face made it easier for Arthur to bare his heart. “God, Merlin. I want you more than anything. But I can’t risk it. What if after this wears off you realize that you never wanted me after all? That it was just an effect of the succubus’ magic?”

“I’ve wanted you for years!” 

“Maybe you believe that now, but it could be the magic tricking you.”

“What will it take to convince you?” 

“I’m sorry. I know you’re suffering and it pains me to see it.”

Merlin’s hurt expression dissipated, replaced with resolve. His eyes flashed gold, and a familiar stream of words left his lips. 

Arthur had heard that spell enough times to recognize it. Merlin had cast a truth spell on himself. 

“I am in love with you, Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King. You’re my destiny and I am happy to serve you, until the day I die. Even in death, if fate allows it.” 

Arthur held his breath. For a moment Merlin sounded like himself again, voice level and full of conviction, as if his higher reasoning had been restored. Then his eyes slipped shut, and the breathy quality returned to his voice. 

“All my thoughts are of you. I touch myself thinking about your arms and chest and cock. Sometimes when I undress you for a bath, I freeze time so that I can stare at your nude body longer. I dream about tasting you, about riding your cock over and over until you’re wrung dry.” 

"Shit." Arthur's cock jumped at the admission. Merlin couldn't utter any falsehood while under the effects of the truth spell. 

"Please say yes. Say I can have you." 

Arthur almost choked on his tongue. "Yes."

Merlin practically launched himself at him. The mattress dipped under his added weight. Merlin's eyes blazed pure gold, and the fastenings of Arthur's clothes came undone. Merlin scrabbled to remove them. He devoured the sight of Arthur’s bare chest before settling onto his lap. 

Arthur could barely keep up. He placed his hands on either side of Merlin's hips and was rewarded with a deep roll of his hips. Merlin's skin radiated heat. Their cocks ground together, every brush of skin on skin sending sparks through him. Sweat and precome eased the slide of their erections. It felt incredible. Was this because of the succubus' power? Or was it simply because it was with Merlin? 

Before a moan could escape him, Arthur's mouth became otherwise occupied. Merlin's swollen lips nudged against his, and soon a hot tongue was fucking in and out of his mouth. 

Arthur gave an experimental suck of Merlin's tongue. The action made Merlin's hips snap forward. Arthur reached down, fumbling between them to wrap around Merlin's straining cock. It was hot and silky to the touch and throbbed in his tight grip. 

Merlin broke the kiss to throw his head back and let out a shameless moan.

Arthur inhaled sharply at the sight, drawing in another burst of the heady scent. “God, you smell _amazing_.” His tone was more baffled than fulsome. Merlin had never smelled like that before. The cloying aroma made his head spin. He buried his nose in the juncture between Merlin’s neck and shoulder, breathing him in. His lungs ached. He couldn’t even place what the scent was, but he couldn't get enough of it. 

“Pheromones,” Merlin mumbled, his breath coming in harsh pants.

Arthur left a hot trail of open-mouthed kisses along the column of Merlin’s neck before sucking at his collarbone. He wanted to suck a mark on his flesh, to lay a visible claim so that anyone who saw him would know who he belonged to. Merlin secured both hands to Arthur's shoulders, arching forward when Arthur's hands finally squeezed the round, supple bottom he'd admired in secret. 

The rocking of Merlin's hips stuttered. Arthur dipped his fingers between his cheeks, relishing in the resulting gasp.

"Now. Arthur, now! I need you inside me. It aches." 

Arthur swore he was harder than he'd ever been in his life. With shaky fingers, he removed the stopper from the bottle of oil and coated his fingers. 

"Hurry up." 

Arthur couldn't bring himself to mock him or chide him for his bossiness. He stroked over Merlin's already loose hole and teased it into opening up a little more, without ever fully breaching it.

Merlin let out a sob. "Don't tease." 

He thrust two fingers inside, meeting no resistance. Merlin's warm body sucked him in eagerly. He added a third finger and thrust in and out. 

Merlin's head dropped forward. "Fuck me now." Merlin's voice was no longer a whine. Instead it had fallen low and deep—the same rumbling baritone as when he summoned that dragon of his. 

Arthur's heart thundered. Merlin made a noise of protest when he removed his fingers, his entire body quivering, desperate for something to fill him up. 

Arthur coated his cock with an immoderate amount of oil. “Are you sure you want this?” He had to make certain. 

“I want _you._ " He could hear the ring of truth in his voice. "You're all I’ve ever wanted.”

Arthur swallowed audibly. He flipped them so that Merlin was on his back. Merlin spread his legs shamelessly, exposing his twitching hole. Arthur's cock nudged against his entrance. The tight ring of muscle clenched in anticipation. Meeting Merlin's dark gaze, Arthur pressed in slowly, cautiously, a terrified part of him waiting for Merlin to change his mind and decide that, actually, it was a mistake and he didn’t really want this. When no protest came, his hands settled on Merlin's hips and his metered movements increased until his entire length was seated inside. 

He felt as if all the air had been punched out of him. Even with the preparation, Merlin's body was a vise around him, the perfect tightness. He gave a testing roll of his hips. His second thrust was harder and deeper, and had them both gasping.

“So good,” Merlin moaned. “Feel so full. You’re so big.”

Merlin usually wasn’t so liberal with his praise, but Arthur was hardly about to complain. Fire burned from his belly to the depths of his core. His thrusts sped up. He pounded into Merlin, shunting him up the mattress. Merlin's cock bounced heavily off his taut stomach with every hard thrust. 

Arthur felt almost feverish. The effects of the succubus must have fully infected him. He never wanted this to end and yet he felt he would die if he didn't achieve release soon. 

Arthur chased his pleasure with sharp snaps of his hips. It felt so incredibly right being inside him, having their bodies joined. 

He could tell Merlin's climax was approaching because he grew more vocal: moaning and wailing to a degree that a harlot would have blushed. 

He closed his hand around Merlin's dripping cock and barely managed a couple strokes before Merlin came with a cry, spilling hot pulses of fluid between them. 

His hole spasmed around Arthur's cock. Merlin went utterly boneless, collapsing back against the mattress. 

Arthur's thrusts grew desperate. The edges of his vision began to grow fuzzy. He shoved his cock as deep into Merlin's pliant body as he possibly could. After a few final desperate jolts of his hips, he filled Merlin with his seed. 

After regaining his breath, Arthur pulled out, dazed and swimming in endorphins. He collapsed beside Merlin, satisfied and spent. Merlin curled against him, his body lax. 

Arthur thought it safe to say the succubus' toxins had been thoroughly fucked out of Merlin. If not, he wouldn't be averse to a second round. Though preferably after they'd rested. 

Arthur's eyes drifted shut. When he awoke, it was to sunlight filtering through the curtains. Merlin’s arm was slung across his waist and their legs were intertwined. Merlin breathed damply against the back of his neck. As pleased as he was, the room was uncomfortably hot with the added body heat. He tried to extricate himself without upsetting Merlin's sleep, but when his elbow accidentally ended up in Merlin's face, his efforts proved fruitless. 

Merlin groaned. "Five m're minutes, Gaius," he slurred. 

That was perhaps the most offensive thing Merlin had ever called him, given their situation. "You'd better not be expecting Gaius!" 

"Huh?" Merlin blinked awake. "Arthur! What are... _oh._ You... we..." 

Arthur waited patiently, bracing himself for Merlin's reaction. _'Please don't let him be angry,'_ Arthur prayed. _'Or regretful.'_

Merlin took in the sight of their bare bodies and the dried come on his stomach. “Oh gods." He buried his face in his hands, his skin mottled with embarrassment. "Arthur I’m so, so sorry.”

“What are you prattling about now?” 

He groaned something unintelligible into his palms. Arthur pried his hands from his face.

“I know you were just helping me, and I’m sorry if I made you feel obligated—” 

Arthur’s brow furrowed. “Are you referring to last night?” 

Merlin nodded, a miserable twist to his features. 

“You think I slept with you because I felt obligated?” 

“I never meant to put you in a position like that. Or for you to feel like you had to—” 

“The truth spell.” 

“What?” 

“The truth spell from last night. Cast it on me.” 

“What? Why?” 

Arthur fought not to laugh. Merlin may have been the greatest sorcerer to walk the earth, but that did not negate his boundless idiocy. “Don’t question your king.” 

Merlin hesitated, but after a few false starts, he uttered the incantation for the truth spell. 

“Ask me who I'm in love with.” 

“Huh?” 

Arthur folded his arms and waited. 

With a great deal of trepidation, Merlin obliged him. “Who are you in love with?”

“I, Arthur Pendragon, am in love with Merlin, son of Hunith and Balinor, and the greatest warlock in all of Albion.” 

“Really?” 

“It’s a truth spell." Arthur shook his head, incredulous. "I physically cannot lie to you right now, and yet you still don’t believe me? Really, Merlin, even you must realize how utterly stu—” 

Merlin cut him off with a clumsy kiss. “You love me.” 

“More than I can profess with words.” 

“And I love you.” 

“Yes, we already established that last night.” 

Merlin huffed. “Do you want me to kiss you, or not?” 

“Very much so. It’s all I think about some days. What your lips feel like. What you’d taste like. All the different places you’d kiss me.” 

Merlin's grin threatened to split his face. “I’m quite enjoying this truth spell.”

"I certainly enjoyed it last night when you cast it on yourself. Tell me, how incredible is my cock again?" 

Merlin shut him up with another kiss. They spent the rest of the day together, and when Sir Leon knocked on Arthur's door, he cited an 'inability to get out of bed' as an excuse for his absence at court. With Merlin pinning him to the mattress, it wasn't a lie. 

  
  
It was several days later when Arthur realized Merlin had neglected to remove the truth spell from him. The pair only remembered when Arthur—in front of the entire court, no less—rhapsodized about Merlin’s prowess in bed and his incredible arse and talented mouth. Gaius didn't look nearly as surprised as he should've been. Most of the knights congratulated them, but Sir Leon couldn’t make eye-contact with either of them for a very long time.


End file.
